


Show Me How It's Done

by Adarog (RembrandtsWife)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/Adarog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were drunk.  Or maybe the author was....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me How It's Done

Watching two old guys kissing, Buffy thought, should not be this hot.

Of course, it wasn't really fair to Giles, or to Ethan, to call them "old". Old enough to be her dad, maybe, but Giles was so far from being her father, and Dad was a long way out of her mind when Giles was touching her and fucking her. Which they had been doing a lot of recently and talking about Ethan and Giles's misspent youth and now they were kissing. Giles and Ethan. And Giles was *so* groping Ethan's ass.

Buffy shifted in the chair and wondered just how long she was going to be able to keep her hands off herself. If she had drunk as much as the men had tonight, she'd have had her fingers in her panties already, and if she'd been sitting bare-assed on a plastic chair, she'd have slid right off by now, because fuck, she was wet. Giles was doing something to Ethan's throat that wasn't exactly kissing, and Ethan had his head thrown back, showing off that long pretty neck that just begged to have a mouth on it. "Christ, Ripper," he hissed, and kind of twisted against Giles, gripping the other man's shoulders as  
if he might fall.

"Don't call me Ripper," Giles muttered, and pushed Ethan onto the bed.

Now they were lying down and kissing, and Ethan was trying to get Giles's jacket off of him. Buffy noticed her fingers were brushing over her tits, and figured what the hell. They weren't looking, were they? Her nipples were trying to push their way right out of the bra. And if they were looking--she gave one nipple a little twist--so what? She was looking at them, right?

She had opened her blouse and pushed up the bra when Ethan managed to sit up. "Ooh, nice ones, luv," he crooned. He sounded absolutely drunk off his ass. Or would that be arse? And was everyone in the world bisexual except her? Giles sat up, and clothes flew everywhere. Buffy got a glimpse of Giles's big hands spread wide on Ethan's pale, flat, narrow chest as they hit the bed again.

"Let her see it," said someone, Giles? "Want her to see--"

Ethan slid off the bed as Giles sat up, and Ethan started sucking Giles's cock.

Buffy's hand went under her skirt, and Giles groaned. "Touch yourself. Touch yourself the way I would." His hand opened and  
closed on the smooth bedspread. Ethan's mouth opened and closed on the head of Giles's cock, and his mobile lips pushed back the foreskin. Buffy sank two fingers into her cunt and squeezed.

"Aren't you a naughty girl?" Ethan whispered, and went down on Giles. Giles groaned again, and his other hand palmed Ethan's skull. Ethan made wet sucking noises, and Buffy moved her fingers and her cunt made wet fucking noises, and Giles's fingers twisted tightly into Ethan's hair as his eyes went closed.

"He never could resist a good blowjob." Ethan sounded cheery and conversational, as if he were talking about a beer or a recipe. "But I expect you know that by now."

Buffy yanked her skirt up and pulled her fingers out, slick up to the knuckle. "Can't resist a good pussy, either."

Ethan laughed richly. "Do you fuck him? He likes that, you know."

Buffy lifted her chin. "Yeah, we've tried it. Wanna show me how it's done?"

She climbed onto the bed, blouse and skirt discarded, while Ethan was rummaging in the nightstand drawer. Giles lay back, shirt gone, pants and boxers around his knees, one shoe off and one still on, with his hand to his forehead as if he had a headache. Maybe he was even drunker than Ethan. Buffy felt drunk even though all she'd had was Diet Sprite.

As far as she knew.

Ethan straightened up and startled, face to face with Buffy. "I wanna see the details," she said.

"Oh, do you? Help me roll him over."

Giles was a sack of potatoes in their hands. Buffy and Ethan worked together to peel off shoe and socks, pants and underwear. Under his clothes Giles was paler than Ethan, paler than Buffy. She was used to that, but it surprised her all over again when Ethan stroked Giles's back down to his ass, and Ethan's fair hand seemed so dark on that pale protected skin. He gave Giles a little slap.

"Up on your knees, Rupert, you remember how it's done."

Giles managed to raise himself as requested. He turned and looked at Buffy, a desperate, drunken look, and Buffy stretched herself out beside him and kissed him. He tasted of dark beer and fear and desire and misery and she wanted this to be good, she wanted this to feel good for him and not just be about her and Ethan, and Ethan was putting lots of lube on his fingers, long hard beautiful fingers. She wondered what those fingers would feel like in her cunt, or her ass.

"He likes it when you tease him," Ethan said. He ran one finger down the cleft of Giles's ass and dipped it in. Giles moaned, face against the bed. "You can keep him going all night, if you want." Ethan's finger slid in and out. "Just a little at a time, a little bit of pleasure. When what he wants is a bloody good fucking."

"Shut up, Ethan," Giles mumbled.

Buffy petted Giles's hair. Ethan pressed in and moved his hand a little bit, and Giles whimpered. Yeah, he always did that when you hit his prostate. Buffy's fingers curled little by little around the back of Giles's neck.

Ethan pulled his hand back and drizzled more lube on Giles's ass. He pushed two fingers in faster than Buffy had ever dared to. Giles's head jerked up, but Buffy's hand was there, holding him, and she felt just how much control she had over him--just as much as Ethan had.

Ethan was naked to the waist but still wearing his trousers, though his fly was down. Buffy reached out with her free hand and felt his crotch, startling him. "Ah, no, love, I don't think so. Concentrate on Ripper here."

"You don't make the rules," Buffy said. Ethan smiled.

"Oh yes, I do."

She backed off, but pouted, and slipped her hand into her panties again, still keeping a grip on Rupert, massaging his neck now. He was shaking as Ethan pressed three fingers between his buttocks. His hand crept over and settled on her thigh.

"Jesus, Ethan! What are you waiting for?"

Ethan winked at Buffy. "That's what I was waiting for."

He pulled his hand away, wiped it carelessly on the bedspread--Giles would throw a fit later--and pushed down his trousers. His cock, longer than Giles's but not so big, leaped out without any interference from underwear, and he slapped on a handful of lube.

"What about--" Buffy waved a condom.

"It's a little late for that, love," Ethan said, and spread Giles's knees with his own.

Buffy swallowed. She was about to watch her lover get fucked by another man. She had touched Giles's ass, but never used a toy or anything. She didn't know how he would react. She didn't know how *she* would react. She wanted a good fuck herself, wanted Giles's thick curved cock home inside her. Ethan pushed forward with a little twist of his hips and Giles moaned, a terrible naked sound that made her let go his neck and move away. He threw his head back, mouth open, eyes shut tight, and not for the first time Buffy thought how odd it was that extreme pain and extreme pleasure looked so much alike. Sometimes they even felt so much alike.

Ethan was really moving now, his hands on Giles's hips, and the smirk off his face, for once. He was looking down at the other man's ass with a look that was pure concentration, like the focus Buffy brought in just before a kill. Buffy slid over and positioned herself against the cushions, in front of Giles, and as soon as she got her panties out of the way, he bent his head and dove in.

Giles was always good with his mouth. He couldn't touch her, he needed his hands to brace himself, but he had lips and tongue, and teeth and chin, too, and Ethan's rhythm pushed him forward, pushed his face into her wet crotch. He hissed softly against her flesh, and she canted her hips upward, thinking of all the things he said when they were alone together, how he loved the taste and the smell of her, even the feel of her juice on his face. She would reach up while he fucked her and trail her fingers across that stickiness from where he'd been eating her out earlier, and God! she wanted to be fucked, but Giles   
did something with his mouth that made her come.

"Is she a screamer, Rupert? Does she make those high squealing sounds when you fuck her? Ethan's hands slid up to Giles's shoulders, and Buffy sank her fingers into his hair. Giles raised his head and looked at her, eyes meeting eyes, and she knew then that he would never talk to Ethan about her as he had talked to her about Ethan, he would never fuck her while Ethan watched as he was letting Ethan fuck him, he would moan and cry out in front of both of them but there was something he had yielded to her that he had never yielded to Ethan, and now never would.

Buffy tore herself away from her lover's mouth and lay down where she could touch his cock. She wrapped her fingers around it with just enough strength, felt it harden to full, and pressed her lips gently to Giles's cheek. He smelled of her.

"Christ!" Ethan cried out, head thrown back, that beautiful throat exposed, and his rhythm disintegrated as he came. It took another moment for the thing that had happened deep in Giles to come spilling out his cock and drench Buffy's fingers.

He was looking at her as Ethan sagged to his other side. Buffy carefully let go of his cock and looked for a moment at her fingers, slicked with Giles's come. He was still looking at her as she touched her clit, rubbed herself to a swift orgasm, and thrust those fingers deep inside.


End file.
